


Out of Nowhere

by orphan_account



Series: Patria Records [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, we won’t!” Enjolras cries, stopping in his tracks. “We can’t lose him! He’s a brilliant manager and we can’t just lose him to some girl!”<br/>Combeferre rolls his eyes and sighs.</p>
<p>“You sound like you have the hots for your manager,” Grantaire jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Nowhere

“But you can’t do that!” Enjolras shouts.

“Yes, I can, Enjolras,” Mr. Valjean answers calmly, “and the label asked me to. I can’t exactly say no, can I? That’ll cost me my job.”

Enjolras looks furious.

 

“What happened?” Marius asks.

Eponine (who was there for an unspecified reason) gives him a look that said, ‘seriously, you dingus?’

Combeferre just puts a hand on Enjolras’ back, comforting him. “It’ll be fine,” he says. “We’ll find someone else.”

“No, we won’t!” Enjolras cries, stopping in his tracks. “We can’t lose him! He’s a brilliant manager and we can’t just lose him to some girl!”

Combeferre rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

“You sound like you have the hots for your manager,” Grantaire jokes. He’s never spoken all day, and it surprises Enjolras to know that he was even there in the first place.

Courfeyrac and Jehan stifle their laughter as Enjolras flashes Grantaire the middle finger. (Eponine flicks it, face aghast.)

(Eponine is really the only one who dares to fight Enjolras.)

(She’s brilliant, really.)

 

“Anyway,” Courfeyrac occupies the silence. “it’s not for a stupid reason like ‘oh, I’m retiring,’ or ‘oh, I lost both my arms so I can’t write and sign contracts for you guys,’ it’s way deeper than that.”

Combeferre nods and continues, “The label finds that there’s no difference from our anniversary concert and the label’s yearly tour, so they’ll debut some female artists. And since their releasing his step-daughter first, he feels he has to leave us and manage her, so that he knows that she isn’t getting into any scrapes.”

“And if she does,” Feuilly adds on, “he’ll be able to fight it. You know the business is rather vicious, and she’s a flower.”

Jehan looks at Feuilly as Enjolras releases an exasperated sigh and rubs his face.

 

Eponine checks her watch, and her eyes widen. “I have to go.”

“Why?” Combeferre asks; his attention captured.

“I have a shift all the way till nine,” Eponine responds simply.

“But you’ll miss the concert!” Courfeyrac wails.

“But I’ll lose my job!” Eponine exclaims, sarcastic.

Jehan sticks his tongue out at Courfeyrac, one eye closed. He looked like a cat for a moment.

Eponine looks away, “Look, guys, I’m a huge fan and everything, but I do have a life. I’m not a shrieking psycho like the ones who are standing outside the door right now.  And I’ve been watching your concert for two nights straight; I think I’ve had my fill.”

Jehan wiggles his eyebrows, and goes to hug her goodbye. Everyone else follows suit, except for Combeferre. “I’ll send you there?” He suggests. Eponine shakes her head, “you have a concert. You can’t skip this like school,” she winks, looking at Bahorel. Bahorel looks down to his shoes, blushing. Montparnasse shifts impatiently.

“Well, just the door at least?” Combeferre asks again. Eponine simply smiles and turns to make her way to the door. Combeferre strides towards her and walks closely beside her, both of them walking to the door.

The crowd behind Enjolras disperses back to their dressing rooms.

Enjolras just stands there and watches them walk away, although he’s not really sure why. He’s supposed to be bothered with something, not observe two people walk to a thick door.

 

Enjolras wasn’t really sure how he ended up in his shared dressing room, but he managed to. All was silent, until Courfeyrac burst into the door with a smile on his face.

“You want to come?” Courfeyrac asks. He sounds high-strung.

Enjolras was literally on the edge of his foldable chair and answers Courfeyrac’s question with another question, “to where?”

Courfeyrac makes a ‘tsk’ sound and pulls Enjolras’ wrist, dragging him out of the door.

 

They run past Javert, the Thenardiers, Babet, and some other crew people, as well as dodging various things such as stands, stilts, wires and a stack of chairs, when they arrive at an unmarked room. Courfeyrac bursts in the same way that he did when he entered their dressing room.

All the boys’ backs were turned from the door, swarming around one chair in excited whispers. There was a snicker from one of the Patron-Minette boys.

“Ah, it’s Enjolras!” Bahorel whips around to greet him when he hears the door click closed.

Everyone turns to see Enjolras and Courfeyrac, and an arm reaches for Enjolras and drags him to the thing that they all have swarmed over like bees to a flower.

He stands corrected; it was a person they were swarming over.

 

 It was Cosette.

Cosette was the daughter of Les Amis stylist Fantine, and the step-daughter of their manager Mr. Valjean. She was around a lot because of her parents, and sometimes left to her own devices with the Les Amis.

(But they never even speak, or look at each other.)

“Enjolras, Cosette, you guys know each other, why do I have to introduce you guys to each other,” Courfeyrac states.

‘Marius looks like a goof,’ Enjolras thinks, as he catches sight of him, ‘staring at Cosette like she’s the only person in the room.’

Enjolras goes to shake her hand, which she accepts in a friendly manner, and Marius tries his best not to look revolted.

Enjolras grins smugly at Marius, and Grantaire spots this. He taps Marius’ shoulder and points to the door and walk out of the room, dragging a screaming Feuilly with them for some reason.

‘Where are you going?’ he wanted to ask, ‘is something wrong?’ but he was already out the door, Marius closing it behind them.

 

“Cosette was explaining to us how she’s joining the label as our first female artist,” Jehan stated. Enjolras whips his head around. “What?” he whispered, teeth clenched together.

“Cosette will be Patria Records’ first female artist.” Jehan repeats, slower this time.

“So it’s you!” Enjolras cries and points at Cosette, looking revolted.

Joly looks nervous, his eyes shifting from left to right.

“Didn’t you already know?” Combeferre inquires, “We thought Mr. Valjean has already told you they were debuting his daughter.”

Enjolras looks at her with a sharp, pointed glare.

“I’m sorry, Enjolras, I know how much you think Papa is a good manager, and I didn’t want to take him away from you as well, but he insisted that he take me and that you’ll be fine with Mr. Mabeuf,” she explains nervously, biting her lip.

“But he said the label asked him to do it! You all said the label wanted him to do it! Why is she telling me something different?”

“Yeah, um, that’s a lie...” Bossuet mumbles.

Enjolras looks offended and flees the room.

 

The PA system sounded a few minutes later, announcing the requirement of presence of the members of Les Amis for their sound check.

They were instructed to start from their intro, which was them from under the stage, lifted up via an ascending piece of floor, and that’s where he finds Grantaire, isolated.

He stops in his tracks and tells the Courfeyrac and Combeferre to go ahead and give him a moment. The two merely shrugged but walk away, and Enjolras approaches the isolated boy, his face only lit up by the bright light of his phone.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, his voice sounding reluctant.

“Hiding from you,” Grantaire answers bluntly.

“Oh.” Enjolras deadpans.

There was a moment of silence.

 

“What do you think-” Enjolras begins, but is interrupted by Grantaire, “I think they’re looking for you. Talk later, sound check now.”

Enjolras falls blank again.

It was almost as if Grantaire was dismissing Enjolras, when it used to be the other way around, before the fainting incident happened.

He wants to argue, and he opens his mouth to, but he knows it was a lost cause. At least it was, for the moment. He has a sound check and Grantaire doesn’t want to be bothered.

And so he leaves Grantaire to himself without a word.

 

‘Maybe later,’ Enjolras thinks, ‘after the concert.’

Maybe later. 


End file.
